My Beautiful Irish Saint
by lovingvamp346
Summary: Michelle and Hadley are best friends who find themselves in a predicement. In love with two Irish twins and being hunted by the Russian mob...will love concure all? Rated M for language, threesomes, and abuse.  Conner/OC, Murphy/OC, and Conner/OC/Murph
1. Beautiful women

_**DISCLAMER! I do not own Boondock Saints…as much as I want to. Troy Duffy does. To all who read this…be advised it has threesomes, foreplay, and lots of FUCKING language. Set before BDS 1/ Murphy/OC ,Conner/OC, Murphy/OC/Conner. **_

Michelle and Hadley walked down the street talking about how they should celebrate St. Paddy's day in 3 days. Hadley wanted to go out to eat at a nice restaurant and Michelle wanted to go to McGinty's for some good beer and to hang with the regulars…themselves included.

"Come on! Why can't we just go out to a restaurant? It will be much more relaxed and private. We always go to McGinty's for everything. Don't we need a change of pace?" Hadley said as she walked beside Michelle. She was only part Irish and didn't really have the stomach for the beer at McGinty's right now. She was still reeling from last time. She looked at her best friend who was more of a sister really and smiled.

"No. We hav to go. I told Doc that we were comin! Hadd's, you know I would love to spent private time with ye, but not on fucking St. Patrick's Day. That just goes against me nature. I need to get fucking drunk with my Irish pals. We'll go the day after, that sound good lass?"Michelle replied. She was from Ireland and had an accent, but not as pronounced as most Irish folks. You could still hear it and know she was from Ireland.

Hadley sighed, knowing full well she would not be winning this one. "Ok, yes, that sounds like a plan. I won't be drinking much tonight though. I still have yet to recover from last time." Michelle laughed and looked at her best friend, smiling. 'Right now,' both girls thought 'everything is perfect.'

_**2 Days Later- Day before St. Paddy's Day.**_

The phone was ringing….again. Michelle looked at it with distain as she reached over and picked it up.

"Hullo?" She spoke into the phone, getting up from the couch, "Hullo?...HULLO? Is anyone fucking there?" the line went dead suddenly and she looked at it for a couple of minutes before going back to the book she had been reading.

Just as she was getting into the story, the phone rang, for the 6th time in 30 minutes.

"This is gettin to be fucking annoyin. Who the fuck calls this much. Jesus fucking Christ!" she said as she answered. "Yea?"

"This Michelle?" a voice on the other end asked. It sounded Russian, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"Yea, who's askin?" she asked with suspicion. She didn't like this guy already.

"Just thought I'd let you know that your marked." Then the phone went dead.

"What the fuck was that all about?" she stood looking at the phone with confusion written all over her face.


	2. Crushes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock saints….such a shame two. **_

Hadley and Michelle walked in to McGinty's and took in the sight. The place was pack…as it normally is on St. Patrick's Day, and a lot of their friends were here. The girls went to the bar and said hello to Doc, the owner of the bar. They sat down on bar stools and ordered drinks. Hadley ordered a mixed drink, while Michelle ordered Guinness. Hadley looked over at Michelle and saw her agitation.

"They will come. Jesus fucking Christ, Michelle. I know you like the guy but do u have to sit there looking at the door every 3 seconds?" she said when Michelle had looked towards the door again.

"Lords fucking name. And for your information it's not every 3 seconds….and I don't have a fucking crush on him….he is just a good friend." Michelle said, as she looked at Hadley with defense.

_Yea right, _Hadleythought to herself but didn't press it further. Just then the door opened and Michelle whipped around. A smile lit her face when she saw who it was and when Hadley turned, she inwardly laughed. Conner and Murphy had just walked in. Hadley knew that Michelle had a huge crush on Conner, as she had one on Murphy, but both girls would never tell the boys. _I mean if you think about it, who wouldn't fall for those two._

"Conner! Murphy! Over here!" Michelle yelled across the noisy pub. They smiled and made their way towards the girls.

"Ladies, where hav' ye been?" asked Conner sitting down next to Michelle.

"Yea. We were worried abou' ye." Murphy added, sitting down next to Hadley. Her heart leaped a little. She and Michelle exchanged looks and Hadley silently told Michelle not to mention that she didn't want to come to the pub that night. Michelle only nodded.

"We have just been very busy, that's all. Michelle's boss is having her do lots of over time, so I even rarely see her, and I don't like to come to bars alone."

Murphy looked at Hadley and inwardly sighed. _If only she liked me. Then I wouldn't hav' to keep me feelins' to meself. _ He looked at Conner and knew he was having a similar thought about Michelle. Both brothers, upon first meeting the girls, had instantly taken a liking to them. Who could not? Hadley had fine curls of gold that cascaded down her back. She was thin, but not sickly thin. The girl could eat just as much as the boys, and still keep her figure. She wore a dark green shirt with gold four- leaf clovers on it. She wore jeans and shoes that to his amazement matched her eyes. She had hazel eyes with rose colored lips to complete the whole look. _How I would love to taste her lips, just once_. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Hadley was asking him a question. He looked at her and saw she had an amused look on her face…and something else he couldn't place.

"I'm sorry, what did ye say, love?"

Hadley looked at him and repeated her question all the while turning his words in her head. _Did he just call me love? Must be an Irish thing. But then again, I think he said it with, and I must be insane for thinking this, but I think he said it with affection. _

Meanwhile, Conner and Michelle were talking about the difference between different beers and which ones were good and which were awful.

"Bud Light? Ye got to be kiddin me." Michelle said, unable to believe Conner would drink Bud Light when there were so many other beers that were better.

"Yea. What's wrong with it?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess I never saw ye drinkin Bud Light." Michelle said with a small laugh.

Conner looked over at her and had to admit to himself she looked fucking hot tonight. She wore a dark green dress, not a skimpy one, it came down to her knees, but it still hugged her in all the right places. She wore matching shoes and somehow, her piercing blue eyes completed everything. The best part though, was her hair. Deep red, with some blonde thrown in, made her slim figure and beautiful face seem even more gorgeous. She had swept it up on top of her head with a clip. He watched as she reached up and took the clip out, and saw her hair tumble down her back reaching all the way down to her ass. She also had curly hair, but it was wild and sexy all at the same time. He so badly wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know if she felt that way towards him.

He took another sip of his beer. "Aye. It's good. Ye should try it sometime, love."

Michelle was about to speak when the door opened and Rocco walked in.

"Hey Fuck Ass, give me a beer." She turned and smiled getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Rocco! About time ye joined us." She said laughing.

They all sat around the bar drinking and having a good time when Doc spoke.

"Listen boys, I've got some b-b-bad news. I'm going ta have to close down the b-b-bar." Michelle looked at Doc with confusion. She listened as he said that the Russians had bought his building and weren't letting him renew his lease. It was then that the door behind them opened again and when she turned to look, she saw three Russian men standing in front of all of them. She saw Murphy draw Hadley behind him and felt as Conner did the same with her. She smiled a little inside, but that quickly vanished when the middle Russian started speaking.

"I am Ivan Chekhov and you will be closing now."

**So that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Let me know if you like it or don't so I can make changes. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Devotion

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints…..Troy Duffy does. Such a shame. Anyway, here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy it!**_

_Don't do anything stupid Murphy _thought Hadley just as she heard Murphy start cracking a Star Trek joke. _SHIT!_

"Chekhov? Well this here is McCoy. We find ourselves a Spock and we got an away team." Everyone laughed. Everyone but the two girls, who looked at each other with nervousness. They knew the boys wouldn't let anyone hurt them, but the boys were really drunk, and these men were Russian Mob, who knew what was going to happen.

"I'm in no mood for games. You," Chekhov said, pointing at Doc, then looking at the girls, "and you two, you stay. The rest of you, go now." He waved his hands towards the doors, indicating that he wanted the boys gone.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! No way was I going to stay with these men here! _Hadley thought as she looked at Michelle, who looked furious. Hadley gave her a stern look, saying not to do anything stupid. Michelle just nodded and looked away. Hadley barely heard the rest of the conversation, all she heard was glass breaking, yelling, and then saw Rocco punched and hitting his head on the bar. She ran to him to see if he was ok, only to be jerked back by her hair. She screamed at the pain, reaching up to try to get the unknown man to release her, only to have her hair tugged harder. She looked over at the boys and Michelle. Murphy and Conner were furious, but it was Michelle that had Hadley inwardly smiling. She looked livid. Like she would tear all of them to shreds livid. Another yank of her hair, and Hadley screamed and found herself in the arms of Chekhov, no longer on the floor. _Good God on High. Help me. Save me! _Hadley thought franticly as she tried to get out of his grasp. She was passed to the man next to him, and he started to feel her up, grabbing her ass. It was only then that she realized that a fight had started and Michelle was charging at the Russian man holding her.

"Let 'er go, you fuckin' piece of shit. Are ye that desperate that ye need to feel up wom'n ye are holdin' agains' their will to get your kicks? That is just sad, especially for a pers'n in the Russian mob. Oh, wait. Are ye a eunuch? That explains it then." Michelle said with a deadly calm voice, looking him straight in the eye. Hadley felt him shaking in anger, and before she knew what was happening, he had thrown her aside and was running towards Michelle, fists ready to kill. Michelle dodged the first punch, but wasn't as lucky with the second. Hadley sat there and watched as her best friend was being punched to death. "What. You don't have much to say now whore!" he yelled as he hit her again. Michelle looked awful. She had blood streaming down her face, but according to her, she had accomplished her goal. Getting him to release Hadley. Hadley looked at her and screamed, Conner looked over, saw what was happening and ran over grabbing the man, kicking him in the gut and throwing him into a mirror. Hadley ran over to Michelle.

"MICHELLE! Hun look at me!" Hadley yelled, but all Michelle did groan and go limp. She looked up to see Chekhov's ass on fire, she saw him screaming, saw the boys watching, but couldn't hear. All she could hear was Michelle's shallow breaths.

"CONNOR! Help!" Hadley screamed. He looked over saw Michelle and ran towards her, picking her up and walking towards the door. He looked at his brother who gave him a short nod before walking out the door. Hadley saw Murphy say something to Doc, then walk over to her. "Hadley? Ye alrigh'?"

Hadley looked at him shaking her head. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All Hadley could do is look at Murphy and stare. Hadley was like that for five minutes, seeing Murphy becoming really worried, before feeling the pain in her side, looking down and seeing blood flowing out of her side. Hadley spoke in a whisper looking at Murphy.

"I love you." Then everything went black.


	4. Who are ye?

**I don't own the Boondock Saints….unfortunately. So here is the next chapter…I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. Oh I just realized that I was spelling Connor's name wrong, so I corrected it. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hadley!" Murphy yelled as she fainted in his arms. He looked down and saw that she had been stabbed. _Fucking shit! _He picked her up and said goodnight to Doc and the others walking out with Rocco following.

"Is she ok, Murph? Cause she don't look fucking ok, but then she may have just drank too much and with the events she might have, you know passed the fuck out." Rocco said as he trailed behind Murphy as he carried Hadley towards his place.

"No she's not the fuck ok, Roc! She's been stabbed and had ta watch her best fri'nd get beat up for protecin' her. Would you be ok after tha'?" Murphy said through his teeth, trying not to yell at Rocco, but not really having time for his stupid comments right now. "Look, I'm takin' her back to me place. Go home and get some rest, Roc." He then started back home towards his little shit whole of a place, but didn't know where else to bring her. He would patch her up when he got there, knowing that Connor was doing the same for Michelle right about now. Rocco looked after him, cursed under his breath and started back towards his place.

Murphy heard coughing and Connor yelling when he got to the doorway and opened the door to a chaotic scene. Michelle was coughing up blood and Connor was yelling for her to just hold on, to just stay awake. "Murph! Help me with 'er the fuck now! I don't know what the fucks wrong with 'er. She just start'd coughin' up blood on the way here and I don't know fuckin' why! Hey, why is Hadley fuckin' out?"Connor yelled at Murph, obviously at a loss for what to do. "She's been fuckin' stabb'd. Let me at least clean Hadley the fuck up, then I'll help ye with Michelle." Murphy said calmly but in a sense of panic for the women he loved. Michelle may be in worse shape, but Hadley was losing blood by the second and he needed to stop the bleeding now. "Well hurry the fuck up with 'er!" Murphy shot Connor a dirty look saying that to him Hadley took precedence, but he would help him soon. Connor just looked at him for one more second before going back to the coughing girl in front of him. Murphy hadn't even had time to process her final words to him before she passed out, but they were there burning in his mind. He just didn't have time to think about that right now. He set Hadley down and patted her cheek trying to wake her up. "Hadley? Hadley? Wake up, lass. Ye need ta wake up now." he said softly, caressing her cheek as she groaned and slowly opened her eyes, then gasping and holding her side. "Holy shit! Where am I! Why does my side hurt? Murphy, what's going on?" she said panicking. He hugged her trying to calm her down. "Ye are in me and Connor's place. I took ye here to stitch ya up cause ye was stabb'd and I have ta ask ye to hold this towel to yer wound while I help Connor with Michelle real quick." Murphy said trying his hardest to not dis her, but at the same time trying to get over to help Connor as soon as possible. "What's wrong with Michelle?" she asked just as Michelle let out a horrible cough and Connor yelled for Murphy. Hadley tried to look around Murphy to see her friend but couldn't. Murphy just held a towel to her wound, put her hand there to silently say stay and hold this here to keep pressure on it, before running over to Connor to see what was wrong with Michelle.

"Connor, tell me what happen'd." Connor looked at Murphy with a lost look. "I don't know. I took 'er out of McGinty's and start'd toward home, but befor' I even got fucking here, she just start'd coughin' up blood. I panick'd and ran the rest of the way, gettin' here and tryin' to keep her awake and figure out what the fuck was wrong." It was then that the boys realized that Hadley was right behind them and was speaking softly. "…..i know that is what is causing this, if only you had more towels, then I could stop the bleeding." It was as if she was speaking more to herself then them, but the boys weren't worried about that, they wanted her to repeat the first part. "What did ya say was wrong with 'er, love?" Murphy said, looking at her, seeing that the bleeding had slowed, not knowing if that was a good or bad sign. "I said that she has a horrible head wound and a puncture to the lung. Probably the Russian used the same knife on her as he did on me. She needs to be taken back to our place so that our doctor can look at her and treat her. He doesn't ask questions and he knows what he is doing. Trust me. Also I was saying that if you had more towels, then I could stop the bleeding on her stomach for a little bit, till we get her back to our condo. Please." She said calmly but with urgent sincerity. Connor paused for one second then sprung into action, running to the 'Kitchen area' and grabbing whatever looked like a towel that they possessed. He handed them to Hadley who took them and pressed one to her stomach and one to her head, telling Connor to hold the one to her head while she held the one to her stomach. Murphy looked around not sure what to do. He looked at Hadley who saw his lost expression and ran over to her purse which thankfully Murphy had brought with him, and took out the keys to her car. "Murph, please go get my car and bring it here. We can drive it to Michelle's and my place. Please do this for me, it would be a huge help." She said looking into his eyes, pleading. She wasn't sure how he was dealing with the last words she had uttered before passing out, but if he was taking it badly, it wasn't showing. "I'll be back soon." He said as he ran out the door.

10 minutes later he came back through the door. "Holy shit! Ye didn't tell me that ya own'd a Mercedes Benz!" he said with surprise. Connors looked at Hadley with a curious face, wondering how she got the money for that, and further more a condo. "Let's not focus on that right now, ok. Right now we need to get Michelle into the car and back to the Condo. Let's move!" she said with authority. Both men picked up one side of Michelle, being careful of her wounds, while Hadley grabbed her and Michelle's purses and her keys and rushed ahead of the boys, starting the car while calling their personal doctor. A minute later both brothers carried Michelle out of the building and opened the car door, trying to figure out how to get Michelle inside. "You aren't coming? I'll give you a ride home later tonight, it would just be easier to have you both there to help carry her up to our place." She said with an urgent pleading voice. Connor and Murphy looked at each other before Connor slid into the car, grabbing Michelle's upper half pulling her in to lay down half on his lap and half on the seat. He buckled in and held onto Michelle, not wanting to strap her in but at the same time, not wanting her to slide off of the seat. Murphy got into the front seat of the car and as soon as the door slammed shut Hadley took off towards her home. "I called the Doctor, he is going to meet us there." She said softly. "Thank you for helping us. I know it must have been an inconvenience to you, but I am very grateful." He looked at her with surprised eyes. "An inconvenience? Hell no! It wasn't like that at all. I want'd to help you, and to be honest Hadley, it made me feel like I could be more than just a friend." As soon as he said that, he kicked himself internally. _Stupid, now she's goin' ta get scared. But wait, did't she say that she loved me?_ Hadley just sat there in wonder. _Is he saying that he likes me? Is that what he is saying? Is he not frightened by my confession earlier this evening?_ Both people in the front seats were deep in thought, but in the back seat, it was only Connor who was praying. _God, please let 'er come out of this ok. I love the lass. I don' know if she loves me, but it don' matter. I love 'er just the same and hope that I get a chance ta tell her, so please let her live! _He was so deep in prayer that he didn't realize that they were in front of the girl's home. "CONNOR! WERE HERE!" Hadley shouted from the front seat, trying to get his attention. He looked up to see her impatient face and then opened the door, seeing Hadley flying towards the front of the huge building. Now that he was here, he realized that it was the Copley Plaza Hotel. "Hey I though' ye said ye lived in a condo?" he said looking confused. She sighed. "We do. It's the very top floor of the hotel that was turned into a condo. Michelle and I bought it and live in it now. Ah, Henry please take the car to the wash and get the inside cleaned please." The man nodded and she gave him some money before motioning the boys to follow her with Michelle. Connor and Murphy gave each other a look before following after Hadley. She waved to the front desk, telling them to send up the doctor when he got here then hit the up button on the elevator. It opened and she walked in followed by the boys. She took out what looked like a hotel key card, swiped it in a slot on the panel and then hit the only button. The elevator then started to move up. Connor guessed that this was their personal elevator, but since when did Michelle and Hadley get this rich? The doors opened and the boy's jaws dropped. The condo was HUGE. They wanted answers about how the girls got money for this, but now wasn't the time. "Take her into her room. It's down that hallway. That half of the condo belongs to her. It's the biggest room…it also is the only room with double doors so it should be easy to spot. I'll be there in a second. I need to change my clothes." Before the boys could say another word, Hadley disappeared down the opposite hallway of the one she had claimed was 'Michelle's Half'. They took off down the hallway towards Michelle's room, and like Hadley had said found her room easily. Not knowing what to expect when they opened the door, they tried to open it, but didn't have the key. "Damn it! HADLEY! WE NEED THE KEY!" Connor yelled after Hadley. He heard her curse, which must have been loud seeing how far away she was. She came running towards them in a bathrobe carrying the same hotel key. She opened the door, held it open and let the boys in before running back to her room, leaving the key with them. The boys couldn't move. They didn't know if it was possible but her room looked like it was bigger than the living room outside and that was a big room. They set her on the bed and Connor sat by her side looking around. He saw pictures next to her bed and saw one of her and Hadley laughing and smiling at the camera. He smiled at this. The next picture stunned him. It was a family photo. It looked like she was an only child, but he knew her parents, hell everyone in Ireland did. Her father was the Prime Minister of Ireland and her Mother was a member of parliament. He now understood where the money came from on her side. But where did Hadley's come from? Why were they in Boston? And most importantly, why didn't the girls just tell them who they were?

While trying to find the answers to these questions there was a knock on the door. Murphy went over to answer it. "Can I help ye?" he asked the elderly man holding a case. "Yes. I'm Dr. Grannaus, and I'm the girl's leadin' physician. I'm here ta take a look at Michelle if ye don't mind."


	5. Surprise

**I do not own the Boondock Saints….crying inside. This chapter is going to build on Murphy and Hadley's relationship and Connor and Michelle's as well…enjoy!**

A while little while later the Doctor exited Michelle's room. He had a smile on his face when he faced Connor. Murphy had disappeared down the hall towards Hadley's room a little earlier. "She is goin' ta be just fine, lad. She just need's rest and some company. She should be better in no time. She's askin' for ye, though lad." Doctor Grannaus said as he took off down the hallway. He had already patched up Hadley so he left a note saying he would send his bill to their parents and to not worry about it. He got into the elevator and smiled. He was glad that the girls had found some decent men to be in their lives.

Hadley sat on her bed while Murphy walked around her room looking at her pictures. "So…..what's ye'r story, Hadley? How did ye come to hav' a condo and a Mercedes Benz? I don't understa'd…who are ye?" Murphy asked Hadley with suspicion. Hadley sighed. She hadn't wanted the boys to find out this way. They would have a hard time understanding who Michelle and Hadley were and who their families were. "Murph, you have to understand, Michelle and I didn't want you to find out this way. We were going to tell you, but we wanted to do it at the right time. Michelle was thinking about telling you tonight, but with everything that happened, that wasn't the first thing that came to our minds." Hadley said defeated. She felt that she had somehow betrayed Murphy by not telling him about this before. "I come from a very powerful family in Ireland. Michelle's father is the Prime Minister of Ireland and her mother part of parliament. Our families have been friends forever, so Michelle and I grew up together. The funny thing is my family is part American, part Irish, so that's why I don't have as distinct of an accent as Michelle. It's really complicated actually. Oh God, I feel like I've betrayed you somehow, like you will hate me for not telling you." Hadley said putting her head in her hands.

Murphy walked over and lifted her chin with his hand. "Hadley, ye could never betray me, and I don't hate ye, I just am confus'd is all. Look at me, luv." He said putting his face close to hers as she looked up at him. _God please let 'er be ok with this. I luv 'er so much. _He silently prayed as he leaned in to kiss her. He softly pressed his lips to hers, just wanting to comfort her, to be close to her. He was about to pull back when she deepened the kiss. He was surprised at this but didn't object. He full heartedly deepened the kiss as well, probing with his tongue for admission to her mouth. She granted him access and the two of their tongues battled each other for dominance. Her hand came up to caress his cheek, then moved up to run thorough his hair, pulling him closer. He gently laid her back onto the bed, being careful of the injury she had sustained. Murphy came up for air looking at her. Her lips were swollen from kissing, she was breathing rapidly and her eyes were filled with passion and something else. It was then he realized what it was. Love. She was in love with him. As soon as he realized this, he kissed her harder making her moan. He ran his hands up her sides, brushing against her breasts. She turned a little to one side in order to let him have better access to her breasts. He quickly catched on, lightly brushing his hand over her right breast, then gently kneading it in his hand. She moaned even louder into his mouth. She broke the kiss, traveling kisses down his jaw, down his throat, nibbling a bit on his neck. He moaned, his breathing becoming quick when she pulled up his shirt, pulling it over his head. He put up his arms to help her out and she looked at his muscles in awe. He was gorgeous. _If I'm in a dream, I don't ever want to wake up._ Hadley thought as she brushed her hand against his face. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, continuing for a few minutes before she felt Murphy tugging at her shirt. She pulled back and saw the question in his eyes. She nodded, saying she wanted this, and he pulled her shirt off of her body, making sure not to hurt her. She was perfect. Everything about her was even more beautiful than it had been to him before when they didn't know about each other's feelings.

Hadley straddled his lap, kissing his jaw and working her way to his lips, starting soft then kissing with a fiery passion. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, pulling her close as he reached around her back, unclipping her bra with a flick of his hand. He pulled it off, tossing it to the side. He turned his attention to the two perfect breasts in front of him. He saw Hadley blush and try to hide, but he pulled her close, comforting her. She looked at him, never saying a word, just looking in his eyes for deceit but all she saw was love. She uncovered herself and smiled. It was then that Murphy surprised her. He started to knead one breast with one hand while entertaining the other with kisses and licks and tiny bites that made her shiver with excitement and pleasure. He then switched, turning his mouth to the other breast, while his hand kept her other breast busy. She decided to go risky and traveled with her hand down his torso, lower and lower, until she came into contact with his pant line. She slid a little lower, gently rubbing against his excitement. His breath hitched and before she knew what had happened, he was on top of her again. Passion, lust, and love were all mixed in together in his eyes and she knew it was reflected in hers as well. He started to unbutton her pants, pulling down the zipper and then gently sliding them off as he kissed her roughly. She could feel the heat pool in her belly, waiting with anticipation. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Murphy. She was no virgin, and she was certainly no slut, but she never felt so strongly for a man like she did for Murphy. She unbuttoned his pants, feeling his excitement rubbing against her lace panties. She pushed them down until they reached his feet, in which he took over, kicking off his boots and then his jeans. Now both were only left in their underwear and Hadley could feel the excitement in the room. Never breaking the kiss, she reached for his boxers, wanting him to be free of all his clothes and to be inside her. He understood where she was going with this and took over; taking off his boxers he was now completely naked in front of her. Instead of embarrassment, all she felt was passion and need. He slipped her panties off of her, and rubbed his hand along her sensitive spot. She gasped with pleasure and surprise when he slipped two fingers inside of her and started pumping in and out slowly at first, but went faster as she became more excited. Finally, when she was about to climax, he pulled out and she looked at him with desperation. He didn't want her finishing two fast, not when he hadn't had a chance of fully pleasuring her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her face.

"Murph, please….i need you…..i want you…..please! Make love to me Murphy!" she gasped out as she held him close. That was all the encouraging he needed. He positioned himself above her, and after getting a look of impatience, thrust into her. She arched her back as he thrust in and out of her fast and rough, not able to control himself any longer. She yelled his name over and over and he yelled out hers. Hadley had never felt such pleasure in all her life and she couldn't get enough of it. She thrust her hips out to meet him, feeling a build up deep inside of her, nearing her climax. Murphy was also near his end and after a few more thrusts Hadley screamed Murphy's name reaching her climax, Murphy following soon after. Murphy collapsed onto Hadley and she held him in her arms, knowing that life could never get better than it was right at that moment.

Meanwhile in Michelle's room, Connor was having a hard time with Michelle.

"I don' understand! Ye aren't tellin' me everythin'! Why are ye here in Boston? I know yer parents are the Prime Minister and a Member of Parliament back in Ireland, so why are ye here?" Connor said as he sat on Michelle's bed, trying to understand who she was. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Aye, my parents are who ye said, but it's really complicated. Me and Hadley's parents sent us here in order to keep us safe, so they said. 'We don't want ye to be caught up in this, darlin'. Ye go and hav' a life in Boston. We'll keep in touch, don't ye worry none.' That was all they said to us befor' they put us on a plane and sent us here. I don't know what happen'd all I do know is that there was trouble and they want'd us gone."Michelle said with sadness in her eyes. Connor looked at her with sadness. To be cast out of Ireland and sent away from her family with no explanation must have been hard. He looked at her with concern. Reaching over to her, he hugged her as tears started to fall silently. He backed up slightly, his face inches from hers, looking into her blue eyes. She looked back at him getting lost in his eyes, she could look into his eyes forever. Surprising himself, he leaned forward and softly kissed Michelle, not knowing why he did, but not caring. Michelle was taken by surprise by the kiss, but returned it loving the way his lips felt against hers. She reached around his neck with her hand pulling him closer and he obliged, deepening the kiss, thankful that she was returning his kiss and pulling his closer. He reached up and pulled her towards him so that she straddled him, being careful of her wounds. He gently rubbed his tongue against her teeth, asking for entrance, which she granted with eagerness. She met his tongue with force, each others tongues dancing with each other. She loved the way his tongue felt against hers and kissed him with passion. She wanted this to go on forever, but knew that the boys had to get up early tomorrow morning.

She gently pulled away, panting and looking at his face with a grin. He looked confused and concerned. "Ye alrigh' love?" he asked, out of breath as well. "Aye. It's just that ye have ta get up early tomorrow and I don't want to be the cause of ye being tired, that's all. I enjoy'd every minute of this, Connor, and hope ta do it again sometime, if ye want." She said with a smile, feeling so much better than before. He grinned and nodded. "Aye. I'd love that darlin'. We do have ta get goin' i'm afraid. I wish we didn't though." He said with a grin. He got up from the bed, helping her to her feet. The two of them walked down the length of the condo towards Hadley's room. That was when they heard Murphy yell Hadley's name with pleasure, and then a thud. Michelle looked at Connor, who was staring at the door open mouthed. He looked at Michelle with a look of innocence, saying he knew nothing of this, and started towards the door with Michelle in tow. Michelle took out a key and opened the door quickly, catching Murphy and Hadley off guard. They looked shocked at the sudden entrance of Michelle and Connor. Connor looked at Michelle and burst out laughing, soon after Michelle joined in. Hadley was confused. She would have thought Michelle would have been furious at Murphy for this, but all Michelle was doing was laughing.

"Sorry ta break up this moment, Hadd's, but the boy's hav' ta go. Do ye want ta drive them home or should I?" Michelle said calming down her laughter. "Oh, um, well why don't you and I take them home, and I'll drive, that sound good?" Hadley stated as she sat up, looking at Connor. He understood and left the room. "Aye. I'll meet ye in the livin' room then. Hurry up though." Michelle took her leave as Hadley and Murphy dressed. Hadley approached Murphy as he was putting on his coat. She kissed his lips softly as if to say she wasn't sorry for what happened. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they exited her room.

15 minutes later, they were in front of the boy's illegal complex. They looked at it with curiosity. "Do ya girls want ta come up for a few minutes?" asked Connor. The girls looked longingly at the complex with their home in it but knew they had to get home. "Sorry boys, but we should get back home. Michelle needs to rest and I need some sleep. We'll be at McGinty's tomorrow night if you want to meet there." said Hadley. She walked up to Murphy and kissed him goodbye. Michelle looked at Connor who was walking towards her. She reached up and kissed him goodbye as well. "I'll be seein' ye, Connor. Don't worry abou' that." she said with a smile. Then she hugged him and got into the car. Hadley copied her, getting into the driver's side of the car, starting it and drove off, waving goodbye. The boys waved back, smiling, and walked upstairs towards their apartment.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Connor and Murphy were sitting on their beds dressed in their boots, boxers and robes. They had huge hangovers, but they had work and needed to get going. They were about to get up to get some coffee, when the door to their apartment burst open.

"Freeze, you fucking Irish faggots." It was Ivan, the Russian from the night before. He had a bandage on his ass from where the boys had set fire to it. The other Russian with the horrible blue suit had a bandage around his head from where Murphy had smashed two wine bottles to it. Ivan advanced forward before the boys had time to react and hit Connor in the head with the butt of his gun, and dragged him over to the toilet. "Cuff yourself, around the back! Cuff it!" reluctantly; Connor cuffed his hands around the back of the toilet. "Do you know why I come here? I come here to kill you. But now I no think I kill you, I think I kill your brother. Shoot him in the head. Then I go to your pretty girlfriend's house and finish her off." Connor's eyes widened in fear as he heard what Ivan was going to do. "Murph! Murph!" Connor yelled as Ivan walked away. "Gotta go. Gotta go." Ivan said with a grin.

"CONNOR!" Murphy yelled as he was dragged off towards the door. "Ye guy's are fuckin' pussies! It was just a bar fight!" Murphy yelled at the Russians. He could hear Connor yelling after him and looked back for one final look at Connor. The Russians jeered at him as they made their way to the alley outside. They put him on his knees in the alley and laughed. "I hope your conscious is clear, Irishman." Ivan laughed as he stood over Murphy pointing a gun at him. _Hadley, I'm sorry. _He looks up at Ivan and catches movement above. He sees Connor standing above with the toilet in his arms, and yells in surprise, ducking as Connor throws the toilet towards Ivan, and then jumps off, falling down and landing on the other Russians back, breaking his fall, but still knocking him out. The toilet hit Ivan square in the head, killing him instantly, causing him to fire off a shot. The Russian who broke Connors fall fell to the ground, firing off a shot as well, hitting the ground hard. Murphy jumped into action, running over to Connor, seeing if he was still alive, then grabbing the top of the toilet as the badly dressed Russian came to. He hit him over the head several times till he had killed him, and then picked up a green shopping bag tossing in the guns, accessories and money. He then picked up Connor, throwing him over his shoulder and picked up the bag, running towards the nearest clinic.


	6. Kidnapped and Kill

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update…a lot has been happening lately...this chapter is a little bit short but enjoy.**_

**5 hours earlier**

"SOOOOO?" Michelle asked poking Hadley as they drove away from the boys building heading home.

"So what?" Hadley said deflecting the question. She looked over at Michelle trying to look innocent but Michelle wasn't buying it.

"SOO what happen'd tonight? I mean I don't think I've ever heard yer name yelled like that before." Michelle said teasing her. She saw Hadley blush a dark crimson and laughed. "Oh Hadd's! This is great! Think about it… ye have loved him for a long time now and now surprise surprise he loves ye back! __Aren' ye happy? "Michelle said laughing and playfully poking her best friend who was starting to smile.

"Yea I am happy! I'm thrilled! I mean I never even thought it would go that far or even happen at all but I didn't stop it because I didn't want to stop it! HOLY SHIT! I HAD SEX WITH MURPHY!" She shouted squealing with happiness. Both girls were laughing and talking about Hadley's experience when they pulled up to their home. They got out of the car and started towards their home knowing that the car would be parked.

"So what about you and Connor? I mean I saw that kiss goodnight." Hadley said smirking seeing Michelle's face.

"What? Yer imagining things lass." She said walking fast towards the elevator.

"Oh I don't think so. I want the details! SPILL!" Hadley said looking impatient.

"OH all right. Well I told him why we were here in the U.S. and then I started cryin. I don' know why or how it happen'd but all I know is that he was huggin' me then lookin' into me eyes and then he kissed me! Just like that!" snaps her fingers. "Not that I'm complanin' none. It was wonderful and really sexy and we probably would have gone on kissin' all night if I didn' stop him." Michelle ended as the doors to their condo opened. The girls walked into the condo and noticed something wasn't right.

"Michelle? Do you have that feeling that we aren't alone?" Hadley asked nervously.

"Aye." Was all Michelle said walking towards her room with Hadley in tow. Just as they were about to enter her room Michelle heard a gasp behind them and then a thump. She whipped around to see two huge men standing over an unconscious Hadley. Michelle started to scream and tried to run but one caught her by the neck and put a hand over her mouth.

"These are those Irish women from last night. Ivan told me about this one. Said that she insulted our friend. Well we don't take kindly to that Irish whore, so you and your friend are coming with us." The guy said in a thick Russian accent. Her eyes widened and she started to struggle but before she could get loose she was hit over the head with something and fell unconscious darkness claiming her.

_**The Police Station**_

Murphy and Connor had just finished talking with Agent Smecker and was now sitting in an open cell waiting on Rocco with clothes. They heard talking in the hallway before Rocco appeared arms full of clothes. He threw the clothes onto the bed and stood there with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yea!" Murphy yelled getting up to hug him. Rocco let go of Murphy and bent down reaching beneath his shirt.

"What's that ye got there?" asked Connor walking over. Rocco brought out their rosaries holding them us for the boys to see. The boys take them thanking Rocco.

"So what's the word on Michelle and Hadley?" asked Connor in a worried voice. Rocco's face fell and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I went up to their condo and I didn't see them at all. So they must be out shopping or working."

"Ye went up? How did ye get up there?" asked Murphy.

"The information desk let me up. I've been there before helping the girls with odds and ends, so the desk people knew who I was." The boys look at him weirdly. "HEY! I've never thought of those girls of anything other than my sisters. The girlfriend part was always your thing." He said holding up his hands.

"Ok then. So you didn't see anythin' out of place? Nothin' at all?" Murphy asked looking at Rocco who shook his head no.

That night the boys were called by God to do his bidding.

"Destroy all that which is evil, so that which is good may flourish."

Murphy found the Russians pager on his bed…it was beeping.

"It's that fucking Russians pager."

Connor and Murphy put on their coats and walked out into the main office area to cheers.

"Do ye have a pen I could borrow?" Connor asked Dolly who complied eagerly. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number on the pager. He wrote down the information and hung up the phone looking up towards the heavens. "Amen."

Connor and Murphy traded in the Russians guns, money and possessions to an arms dealer who handed them bags. "Knock yourselves out." Switching on a light the boys looked around to see a room full of guns and other weapons.

The boys walked into the room with awe. They run around like children looking at all of the guns. Finally they grab some Beretta's and Connors 'stupid fucking rope' and leave heading to the Copley Plaza Hotel to find and kill some Russians.

_**Copley Plaza Hotel**_

"So these are the Irish whores who were in the fight? They are so tiny! I could break them vith one hand." One of the Russian underbosses laughed as he said this. He picked up Michelle and smacked her across the face, sending her flying across the room.

"NO!" screamed Hadley as she saw her best friends cough up blood. "You assholes! How dare you! Do you even know who she is? She is the daughter of the Prime Minister in Ireland! My family is almost just as important! How dare you treat us in such a way!" Hadley yelled with venom as she spat in the underbosses face.

"Hahahaha! At last! The one ve have been looking for! Thank you for telling us who she is, you have our thanks." Hadley looked confused but remembered that Michelle's parents sent her away to keep her safe from people looking for her. "The Boss vill be pleased that ve finally have the Irish "Princess" as your father and mother call you, hahahaha!"

Michelle looked at him with horror remembering the phone call she had received just days before. '_Just thought I'd let you know that your marked.'_ She hadn't understood it at the time, and had forgotten all about it, but now it was rushing back to her like a flood. She was marked to either die or worse. That is why she was sent away. This is the danger she was being kept safe from and she had just walked herself into it dragging Hadley with her.

"Gag and blindfold them. Put them in that room over there. Big Boss is on his vay.

_**Hope you liked it…please review and give me feedback…I will very much appreciate it. **_


	7. Im Back

_**Hello to all! im sorry i havent updated in a while! the reason: LIFE. Anyway im back and the next chapter will be coming out really soon. it will have more Lemon between Murphy/Hadley and Connor/Michelle! please keep reviewing...i always am looking for ways to better my stories in order for you to enjoy them more! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	8. Death is My Friend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Troy Duffy's characters. Very sad. Anyway, Hello to all, as you can see the next chapter is now up and running. It's pretty gruesome and not for the faint hearted. It entails the two girls being beaten and raped. So read and review!**_

"Hadley! Are you ok?" Michelle asked as the two women were chained to a wall side by side and blindfolded.

"I think so. My head hurts from whatever they used to knock me out. How are you? You took a huge beating."

"I'll survive. Can you believe that our parents would ship us off without telling us who to look out for? At least they could have done that. Then we could have escaped in time." Michelle said with an angry grunt as she shifted causing pain to erupt throughout her entire body. "FUCK!"

"SHHHH! I know it hurts, but please! Let's not cause any more attention to us." Said Hadley.

Unfortunately it was too late. Big Boss had arrived and was walking towards the two women as they whispered to one another. He knelt down and grabbed Hadley's face in his hand.

"You brought me the wrong vomen!" He shouted causing Hadley and Michelle to flinch. The men quickly corrected him and pointed to Michelle. He let go of Hadley who struggled to get free. For this she got a slap and a punch in the gut. Big Boss grabbed Michelle and tugged her face close to his.

"Bingo." He and the men laughed as she listened for a gun or knife. She couldn't see through the blindfold but her hearing and smell had intensified. She braced for death, determined not to show weakness, but instead heard and felt her clothes being ripped. Death she could handle. Rape not so much. She kicked and screamed as the Boss laughed and Hadley screamed her name but nothing worked. Her clothes kept being ripped off one by one till she was wearing nothing. She tried to hide herself but had trouble doing that with no hands. The men unchained her and she tried to run but couldn't see so she tripped and fell. The men laughed picking her up by her hair she screamed as she was dragged from Hadley to some cushions. There she was picked up, legs spread, and a cock plunged deep inside her. She called out for Hadley but couldn't talk much as another cock was shoved into her mouth silencing her. A third was shoved into her ass making her scream bloody murder but she was gagged by the cock in her mouth. All three were pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't think straight and thought maybe if she just laid there it would stop but suddenly pain erupted from her back. Someone was whipping her, and not with a standard safe whip too. This whip took flesh. She flopped around like a fish on deck trying to escape but being choked by the cock in the mouth, ripped apart by a whip, and split apart by two cocks south of her border. She couldn't stand the torcher. She passed out from it all, welcoming the soothing blackness that she thought was death, her last thought was a wish that she could have had more time to be with the man she loved. Connor.

Hadley had it no better. While Michelle was being made a meal of, Hadley's bones and joints were being taken to their limits. Bending her in all different horrible and painful positions, Hadley heard and felt a few bones break. She would have screamed, if it weren't for the gun pressed to her temple silencing her, as well as the cock in her mouth, ass, and pussy pounding her into raw meat. Hadley's blindfold had fallen off and she had seen Michelle across the room and started weeping. Her best friend in the whole world looked dead and was still being fucked and whipped to oblivion. These men had no conscious, no feelings. They just wanted them dead. She couldn't hold in a scream as she heard a rib bone crack and blood came out of her mouth, the gun went off and she screamed again. She had been shot in the leg, the pain nothing compared to what her chest felt like. Finally after what seemed like light-years, darkness came and Hadley welcomed Death to join her friend in eternity. A final thought escaped her mind, the love of her life, a wish that they could have married and lived for eternity together. Murphy.

_**Air Ducks: Copley Plaza:**_

"Oh fuck ye! I'm sweating me ass off toting around your stupid fucking rope." Murphy complains as his brother makes another loop.

"SHHH! We are in some major shite here. Now get ahold of yourself."

"Oh Fuck ye!" Murphy said as he hits Connor over the head with his flashlight.

A pause then the boys spring into a fight, bodies flying everywhere, rope getting tangled around them and then suddenly they both hear the Air Ducks groan.

"Oh Fuck!"

"Oh Shit!"

The air ducks collapse and both boys go through the roof, right into the room with the Russians and the girls. The Russians, by this time had cleaned and were sitting listening to Big Boss vent about them slacking in the business and how three of his soldiers were now unusable. The boys pulled out there guns and shot all the men in the room, each one falling one right after the other. Murphy cut them loose of the knot of rope and both boys put the Big Boss onto his knees and began to recite their prayer.

"And Shepard's we shall be. For thee my lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth unto thee. And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." Two gunshots rang out and Big Boss fell dead followed by two high pitched screams from the other room. The two boys looked at each other and ran towards the room guns drawn and aimed. They counted out on their fingers '3,2,1' then burst into the room, only to see two very beaten and bloody young women, both blindfolded and chained. Through all the blood neither were recognizable. The boys slowly walked over and watched as the women whimpered and tried to blend into the wall in order to get away from the coming footsteps.

"Please!" One said, she had blond hair and a bullet to the leg, "We won't scream again! It just frightened us! Please!"

Murphy froze. Connor froze. They both knew that voice. It was Hadley. Murphy ran over as Hadley started to scream 'please' over and over again thinking she was about to get killed. Michelle started to call out to Hadley and the girls started to thrash about. Suddenly their blindfolds were torn off and instead of horny and sadistic Russians, in front of them were two horrified twin Irish brothers. Both girls stopped screaming, paused and at the same time spoke.

"Murphy?"

"Connor?"


	9. Silent sobs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Boondock Saints….all the genius and credit goes to Troy Duffy. Hope you all are enjoying the story…please read and review! Thanks! **_

"Oh my Lord" Breathed Connor as he knelt next to a battered and bleeding Michelle. Her back was torn from something and looked like it had gone through one of the machines back at the meet packing plant. She was shaking and just staring at him as if she thought he was a figment of her imagination.

"Connor? Is that really ye?" she whispered afraid to talk any louder. Hadley wouldn't speak at all. She just stared at Murphy as if he couldn't really be there, as if he was going to disappear any minute.

"Aye. It's really me Michelle. What are ye doing here? And what happened to ye?" he said in a soft concerned voice. Before she could answer a knock on the door sounded and she cried out cowering away from it.

"Stay here" the boys said to both of them. "We'll be back for ye." The boys walked out and to the door. Murphy looked out the peep hole to see Rocco in a hotel outfit with a 'Jafar' name tag. He showed Connor and they decided to fuck with him. They put on their masks and opened the door pulling him in, yelling and pointing their guns at him asking who he was. Rocco nearly shit his pants. He told them he was on the same team and his name was Rocco and boss sent him as backup. They started laughing and pulled off their masks showing who they were and Rocco went silent for a second before bursting out profanities.

"What the Fuck…Who the Fuck…How did you to Fucks…FUCK!" he screamed out. The boys laughed.

"Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Said Connor pulling out some of the money from the black bag they had discovered earlier. Then both boys remembered the girls and the chains. They started searching each of the men's pockets. Finally in the Big bosses pocket they found it. A small silver key.

"What the fuck is that for?" asked Rocco as he followed the boys to the back room. As soon as he entered he stopped dead. In front of him was two torn and broken women covered head to toe in blood and chained. What was worse was he knew the women. They were Michelle and Hadley. His good friends. His mouth dropped open in horror.

"What the fuck is going on guys?" he asked the boys but they didn't answer. They were trying to reassure the girls that they were only unchaining them and nothing else. Hadley was backing away but Michelle just held out her chained hands and feet and looked at Connor.

"Get these off me!" she said with urgency. He took the key from Murphy and unlocked the chains. She took the key and looked at Hadley. Hadley stopped moving and held out her hands. Murphy just looked away angry and hurt. Angry at the men who did this, and hurt that Hadley didn't trust him. He heard the chains fall to the ground and fell over when Hadley ran to him and hugged him sobbing. He held her tightly. Michelle looked at Connor. He took her in his arms making sure to avoid hurting her back. After a while Rocco cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but maybe we should scram before the cops come and arrest all of us for murder." The girls gasped and looked out to see all of the men dead and guns in holsters on the boys.

"Connor what's going on?" Michelle asked as she backed away. She was confused and sick of all the lies that were pouring in from all the people she knew. First her parents, and now Connor, Murphy and Rocco. The only person left was Hadley who wasn't capable of talking right now. She wanted the truth for once.

"I will explain everything once we get out of here. Please." She hesitated then nodded. She looked at Hadley and then took Connor's hand and followed him out.

_**The Girls Condo**_

"I called your doctor Michelle. He is on his way. I told him about the state in which we found you. He is very concerned." Said Connor as he looked at Michelle. She was lying on her side on her bed in her robe. Bandages had been put on her wounds by Connor to the best of his ability. He sat down in a chair next to her and held her hand. He couldn't believe what had happened. Twice in a row he had almost lost her. The love of his life. Small tears ran down her cheeks. She was coming out of her shock and adrenaline stage and was starting to realize what had truly happened. He hoped she wouldn't say she never wanted to see him again. His heart would break. As they sat in silence he heard her start to softly sob.


	10. Anna

A week passed and the girls were well on the way to recovery. The boys spent most of there time with the girls but sometimes they would disappear for hour s at a time and one day they came home screaming and covered with blood. The girls panicked, running towards them.

"What the fuck happened?" said Hadley as she took in the scene. She had started cursing more now that she was officially dating Murphy, and basically spending almost every waking moment with him. She ran to him seeing that his arm had been shot. "you've been shot!" she said with panic as she rushed to stop the bleeding. But he pushed her away as he continued to yell at Rocco. Michelle helped Hadley up off the floor and called for silence. It came swiftly. Three pairs of angry eyes met hers.

"Love, let me say this once, SHUT IT WHEN WE ARE TALKING!" Connor yelled. Michelle gave him a look that would make any man cringe, but Connor stood his ground.

"Get the fuck out." Was all she said as she pointed towards the elevator. Connor huffed then stormed towards it with Murphy on his flank and a confused Rocco following. As soon as they left, Hadley collapsed sobbing. Michelle rushed to her not wanting to give into tears to give Connor power. She pulled Hadley up and took her to her room where she laid her on the bed and sat in a chair next to her. She sat there all day and wondered why Connor would say such a thing. She wondered how Murphy could let him, or Rocco for that matter! But it didn't matter at the moment. All would be well as soon as the boys realized what they had done and came to apologize.

_**The Apartment above McGinty's **_

The boys were drinking away their sorrows. They had fucked up…Bad. And now they were single again. They drank and drank not knowing how fucking drunk they were getting. Rocco was down getting more beer and whiskey when a pretty young lady stumbled in the doorway.

"This isn't the bathroom. Oh! Sorry!" she giggled "I didn't mean to intrude. "

" 'Tis alright lass. And what be your name?" Slurred Connor. She smiled and walked towards them.

"I'm Anna, and you are?"

"I be Connor and this fucker here be me brother Murphy." Murphy shoved Connor drunkenly. Both fell to the floor and all three started to laugh as she tried to help them up but ended up falling ontop of both of them.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a bathroom would you?" she asked "and then maybe you could show me around your charming place."

"Aye, its right in there. Come right back and we will give you the full tour." Said both boys smiling. They were getting laid tonight. Michelle and Hadley forgotten. All the boys could think about was the beautiful Anna in their bathroom and how they couldn't wait to show her their bedroom. They drank more beer and whiskey as they waited for her to come out. Finally she returned and they boys took her arms.

"What would you like to see first Lass?"

"How about your bedroom." She said with a sensual voice. Both boys smiled and led the way.

Downstairs in the pub Rocco got a text saying not to come up, that they were getting lucky. He couldn't believe it! Not 1 day had passed from them breaking up with Michelle and Hadley and already they had moved on. He heard the pub door open and looked up to see, who else, but Michelle walk in, look around and spot him. She slightly smiled and walked over. He quickly deleted the text and stood, hugging her the moment she was close enough.

"Hey Rocco. So are they here? Is he?" she asked, getting straight to the point. He looked around nervous.

"yea but he doesn't want to see you. You know after you broke up with him, he is still hurt and all."

"I didn't break up with him! I only told him to get out when he was rude to ME! I never said we were over. Where did he get that notion?" she asked confused and hurt. Rocco stood there nervous and scared. If she went upstairs and found them then they would be over…for good.

"I'm going upstairs to tell him just that." She said and turned on her heel marching for the stairs. Rocco chased after her.

"NO! Don't! Wait for tomorrow when they are sober….it's safer. " he pleaded with her but she didn't listen. She just continued up the stairs to find it locked.

"No matter, I know how to pick a lock."

Meanwhile upstairs the boys had managed to strip Anna of all articles of clothing and were stripping themselves while she was giving them out of this world blow jobs. The boys moaned loudly and finally finished stripping pulling her up and pushing her onto the bed. Connor straddled her face and put his penis in her mouth as she gave him another blow job and Murphy slowly pushed his penis into her wet pussy. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips to meet his as he picked up the pace slamming into her as she screamed around Connors cock. Connor pulled out and Murphy picked her up, still moving so that she was sitting straight up. Connor came up behind her and poured lube on his dick, then put his point at her ass. she gasped as he pushed his hard cock into her ass and started to pound into her in rhythm with Murphy. She screamed with pleasure as they moved inside of her pounding her fast and hard.

Michelle finally got the door open and walked into the apartment and looked around to see liquor and beer bottles everywhere with no sign of the boys. She started towards there room with Rocco on her tail begging her to stop when she heard it. The unmistakable sounds of sex. She ran forward and slammed open the door to see Murphy and Connor fucking a stranger. Michelle let out a strangled cry. All three stopped and looked over.

"do you mind?" the girl asked as she covered up.

"yes I do mind. I mind that ye are fucking me boyfriend!" Michelle yelled as she walked forward and pulled the girl by the hair out of bed and out of the room picking up her dress and shoes and throwing them at the gaping girl.

"now get the fuck out of here!" she yelled as the girl dressed and grabbed her bra and underwear and left. Michelle turned back to the two now fully dressed men who stood before her. Connor had a look of horror and Murphy one of drunken sadness.

"Lass…I'm…so sorry." Said Connor as he started forward. She quickly moved back as she looked at him with tears.

"I didn't think that a simple fight could break up years' worth of friendship and love, but if I'm not important enough to ye….if ye break up with me in yer mind one second, then fuck the next piece of ass that ye see the next, ye are not the man I thought ye were. "

And with that she was out the door and gone.


	11. Forgive and Forget

_**Hey, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review so I know you all like where I'm going with this. Thanks!**_

The next day the boys went to see Hadley and Michelle. When the doors opened they saw the familiar sight of the girls condo and both went in opposite directions.

"Michelle?" called out Connor. Loud music was blaring from Michelle's end so Connor headed in that direction not sure what to expect and Murphy headed off towards Hadley's room. When Connor reached Michelle's propped open door, he pushed it open and stepped inside to see Michelle dancing around to Irish jigs. He touched her shoulder and she jumped into the air with fright.

"Lord on high! What- Connor? WHAT THE HELL ARE YE DOING HERE?" she growled as she turned off the music. "How dare ye come here after what you did!" she was staring him down and he shuffled his feet as he looked everywhere but at her.

"I truly am sorry lass. I know I don't have a right to be making excuses, but I was shit face drunk, and so was Murphy, and we weren't thinking straight. We weren't thinking at all." He sighed as he looked at his feet. "Can ye ever forgive me?" he asked her as she stared at him. She knew she should be boiling mad. Or throwing things at him. But for some reason she had this strong urge to forgive him. Besides, she had always said that once, she would forgive, twice, there gone. Well he had only cheated once so she should forgive him but remind him she wouldn't next time. She sighed and took his head in her hands.

"Aye, I forgive ye. But never do that to me again understand. Next time I won't forgive ye, I'll leave ye." She said sternly. He nodded, and then smiled.

"Aye. It will never happen again, lass." He said with his whole heart. She smiled back and he leaned down, kissing her hard. She returned it with passion, her mouth opening slightly making way for his tongue. As there tongue's battled for dominance, she removed his pea coat and threw it to the ground, her hands traveling up his back grabbing the edge of his shirt and they broke apart so she could remove his black tee-shirt. Once off, Connor grabbed at her shirt and pulled it off as well. Instead of going back to kissing her lips, he feathered her neck with kisses and soft bites making her moan with pleasure. She felt her bra unhook and Connor took it off, tossing it aside. He started to move down to lavish her breasts with his mouth but she moved away pulling him with her towards the bed. She crawled onto the bed and he followed. When he had finally caught up with her he once again turned his attention to her breasts.

He sucked at one nipple with his mouth while he massaged the other with his hand. She threw her head back and moaned loudly loving the pleasure his attention was bringing her. She arched her back as he moved his mouth over to the other breast. He was driving her crazy from the pleasure when suddenly he moved his mouth back up to meet her own. He kissed her hard and once again their tongues battled as they kissed. She felt his hands go lower as he untied the bow on her sweatpants and pushed them down. He pulled them off and ran his hand along her long leg. She reached down and felt his buckle, undoing it and soon following was his button and zipper. With he pushed off his boots and with her help they both took off his jeans. The only pieces of clothing left on either were underwear and those were gone soon after. As Connor moved between her legs they kissed hungrily.

"I need you Connor!" she moaned in his ear. He moaned and put his tip to her entrance, waited a second, then pushed in making both of them moan. She arched her back pushing him in deeper. He began to move, slowly at first then faster. She moaned with ecstasy with every powerful thrust into her caused pleasure to soar into her body. He moved faster and faster, feeling his climax coming soon. He pumped into her feeling his climax start, his seed pouring into her. She shouted as her climax hit her as well. Both panted as they laid there looking at each other, neither wanting to move. After what seemed like eternity, Connor pulled out and pulled her up with him, pulling her to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"Well, we are both quite sweaty, plus you still have my cum inside you, so I thought we would take a shower." He said with a smile. She smiled in return and followed him into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Hadley's room, Murphy was apologizing like crazy. Michelle had come home in tears and told Hadley the whole scene. Hadley had been heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry Hadley! I was drunk and stupid. Me and Connor thought ye and Michelle had broken up with us, so we got shit face drunk, and then some drunk girl stumbled up and hit on us, we hit on her, and it went from there. But we should have told her no. we were so stupid!" Murphy was ranting to Hadley who had started crying the minute he had stepped foot into the room. He was on his knees in front of her trying to comfort her but not daring to touch her. She cried harder upon hearing what happened again.

"I don't understand how you could give up on our love so easily? I-I-I love you. Don't you love me? If you did you wouldn't give up on me so easily, right?" she sobbed out. Murphy bit his lip and looked helpless.

"I do love ye! With all me heart! I'm so sorry I did this to ye. I never meant to hurt ye, I love ye so much." He said with desperation, trying to get her to see that he meant every word. She looked him deep in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She was still upset but she could forgive him.

"Alright. I believe you. But I want you to know that if you EVER do that again, I will not hesitate to end our relationship." She said with a stern face. Murphy nodded then leaned up and dried her tears. They hugged and stayed in each other's embrace never wanting the moment to end.


	12. Loss and reunions

_**Sorry it took so long…gosh I have been so busy with school and work that i haven't found the time…but I finally got in a new chapter! Hope you like it! **_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own boondock saints. **_

Connor, Murphy and Rocco returned from Mass in lifted spirits one day. Well Rocco was more in a good mood, Murphy was confused and Connor was half mad half relieved. They were sitting at the girl's kitchen table discussing tactics for that nights hit when Michelle and Hadley walked in.

"Good morning boys" Michelle said brightly… she and Hadley had talked the night before and they had decided they wanted to join with the boys on their next hit. The girls believed they were doing the right thing, they supported the boys 100% but they felt as if they wanted to do more than just support them…they wanted to join them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hadley innocently…she and Michelle knew they were talking tactics when they had suddenly stopped talking the minute the girls entered the room.

"Oh nothin'. Just boring stuff you shouldn't worry about love" said Murphy. The girls knew this was the time to ask to join. They exchanged looks and nodded.

"Hadley and I were talkin, and we have come to an agreement…" started Michelle "we want to join ye on yer next hit…even if we just drive the fucking car, or carry a bag, we want to go." The boys stared at the girls for a minute then gave each other a look and nodded. Rocco spoke first.

"No way man, don't bring chicks in on this. This is us dudes only." The girls gave a growl each in his direction.

"We are not mere chicks. We can handle ourselves!" Said Hadley defensively. Murphy smiled and stood walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sure you can love. Conn? What do you think? Think we should bring them?" Connor studied Michelle and Hadley for a couple of seconds.

"Aye, I think we should. We could use the extra help." Michelle smiled widely and Rocco let out a sigh and gulped his beer. The boys began telling the girls their plan of attack for hitting Papa Joe that night. They were going to hit him at his house then leave town. The girls listened closely and by the time it was to leave they had a plan ready. They piled into a white van and Hadley started the engine. She drove the car to their destination following Rocco's instructions. Michelle and Hadley were wearing black pants, tight black sweaters, and black sneakers. Michelle was picking at a loose thread at her sleeve when a hand came and cupped her cheek. She looked up and saw Connor sitting close to her. He was pulling her face towards his and she leaned in kissing him with passion. They sat there kissing for what seemed like forever but when Connor pulled away it had only been seconds. The car stopped and parked.

"It's time" whispered Connor. She nodded and watched as they pulled on masks and checked their guns a final time. Hadley joined her in the back and the girls nodded to the boys that they were ready. They all exited and walked the rest of the way to the mansion going around to the back of the house. They found a door leading into the basement and the boys counted out '3-2-1' on their hands then shot the lock. The door swung open and all five went inside. They hadn't gone three steps when the lights were suddenly turned on and all of them were grabbed by big beefy Italian men. They were dragged into another room and the boys were all tied to chairs, while the girls were chained to the floor. The mafia men were beating up the boys pretty bad. The girls screamed for their boyfriends only to be met with a slap to the face.

"Well, aren't you two just dolls. Why don't you just come on over here and make my day" one of them said patting his lap laughing…Hadley scooted away but Michelle brought her foot down into the guys groin causing him to fall back with pain.

"Fucking bitch! You're going to regret you did that!" he said getting up holding his balls as he reared back his fist for a punch…just as he was about to let it go, papa Joe walked in talking in Italian making everyone calm down. The guy backed away from the girls and walked over to the boss.

"You have some answers for me, no?" said Papa Joe to Rocco.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Was all Rocco said and that was all Papa Joe needed. He raised his gun and shot off one of Rocco's fingers. The Italians left the room to go talk it over while Rocco was screaming in the chair.

"Roc, listen roc you'll be fine!" Yelled out Connor to quiet down Rocco. The girls watched the scene unfold with horror and Michelle screamed as she saw the door opening and Papa Joe walking back in.

"NOO!" she screamed.

"GOD! NO!" Yelled Connor as Papa Joe lifted his gun and shot Rocco in the chest. He then turned and started to leave, pausing to look at the screaming women chained to the floor. One was trying to reach him screaming she would kill him while the other was sobbing out Rocco's name. He smiled at the passion the women had and walked out of the room. Perhaps he would keep them around as entertainment for him and his boys.

Michelle looked over to see Rocco sputtering and coughing. He whispered something to the boys then with a final gasp died right in front of them all. She let out a strangled sob and fell back to the ground, sobs heaving through her body. Their dear friend Rocco was dead.

After that everything was a blur to Michelle. She remembered Murphy yelling "Do it!" and the sound of crunching, the door opening and the boys attacking one of the mob members. The next clear thing she remembered was Connor unlocking her chains and patting her on the cheek telling her she needed to snap out of it. She blinked a couple of times then came back to life with a start.

"Conn? Is-is it over?"

"not yet…we are almost out, we just have to say the prayer over Rocco's body then we will leave alright?" She nodded. The boys had righted Rocco's chair and had placed his body sitting up in it. They put pennies in his eyes and began their prayer.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee my lord for thee, power hath decended forth from thy hand-" they heard a gun chamber click and they turned guns drawn to see the man who had shot at them before leaning against the wall. He stood and walked forward speaking

"-that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command, so we shall flow a river forth unto thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be, In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." He had reached the boys and he put a hand on each of their faces. The boys were shocked, they had just found their father. The girls just stood there confused. Who was this man and why was he touching the boys faces. Finally the boys got up and each in turn hugged their da then turned to the girls smiling.

"Girls, Meet our Da."


	13. Ireland

_**So I finally have been able to post another chapter…sorry to all that it took so long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints **_

The girls got to know the boy's father quite well over the next three months. They were all hiding out waiting for the perfect time to strike Papa Joe who had gotten away. Finally with the help of Paul Smecker the boys and Il Duce decided the best place to kill him would be at his court hearing coming up soon. Then they would leave for Ireland. The boys wanted the girls to come with them but didn't know how to bring it up.

"Women can be tricky creatures my boys" Said Duce as he sat in his chair watching his boys fret.

"How would you ask da?" asked Murphy.

"Well, I would explain first why I had to leave, and then tell the girl I wanted her to come with me. That it would mean a lot to me and that she meant a lot to me as well." Both boys looked thoughtful at this advice and Connor was the first one up and towards his bedroom.

"Oy! Where ye going?" called out Murphy.

"I'm going to put da's advice to use and ask Michelle to go with me ta Ireland. Tis better than sittin' around thinking about it wondering if she will say no." said Connor. Duce chuckled and smoked his cigar as Murphy bounded after him.

"Well if you're going ta do it then I migh' as well do it to." They walked into Connor and Michelle's bedroom to see Michelle sitting cross-legged on the bed as Hadley braided her hair. They both looked up when the boys walked in.

"Hey there." Said Michelle smiling at Connor, he smiled back in return.

"Hey there lass. Do ye have a minute? Murph and I have a question to ask ye girls."

Hadley finished braiding Michelle's hair and tied it off with a rubber band. They both turned their undivided attention towards the boys.

"Conn and I have been thinkin' and we will have to flee the country after this last job. We will be going back to Ireland to live there." Started Murphy. As soon as he said that both girls faces fell, neither one wanted to lose their boyfriends, the love of their lives. Michelle felt tears start to prick at her eyes.

"Yer-yer leaving us?" she asked softly.

"No! Absolutely not."

"We would never do that!" Both boys said at once.

"We want you to come with us love. To live with us in Ireland. We will make ye right happy there and it would mean the world to us if ye both came with us." Said Connor. He saw the surprised looks on their faces and hoped that Da was right.

"YES!"

"AYE!" Both girls said in unison as they scrambled off the bed and jumped into their boyfriend's arms. The boys laughed and hugged them tightly.

"Where will we be living?" asked Hadley into Murphy's chest.

"Don't know yet love. But da will be living there as well so you girls will have him for company." Said Murphy into her hair.

"Where will you be?" asked Michelle.

"Murph and I will likely get a job love. Or maybe we will get a farm and will work on the farm. But we will be workin' during the day." The girls sighed happily at the thought of living with the boys. Murphy and Hadley went to their room to have alone time while Connor and Michelle laid down on the bed. Michelle closed her eyes and slept with her head on Connor's chest. Life was, in that moment, perfect.

_***9 months later* **_

Hey Da? Are you out here?" Michelle asked as she ran out of the cabin and onto the porch. Duce had insisted Hadley and Michelle call him 'Da' when they had first met him. He was sitting in his favorite rocking chair looking over the fields while working a piece of leather.

"Aye lass. What is it?"

"I think Hadley's going into labor. Her water just broke and her contractions are coming closer together." She said in a rush. Duce at once flew out of his seat and strode into the cabin past Michelle who was also pregnant to see a very pregnant Hadley gripping the table and crying out as a contraction hit her. Water was on the floor between her legs and she cried out from the pain of the contraction.

"Stay here with Hadley. I am goin' ta ride out ta get Murphy and bring him back. He should be here when his babe is born. Today he's goin' ta be a da!" he said proudly as he left. Soon after they heard a horse ride away.

"Breathe Hadley. Just like the doctor said. Let's get you up the stairs to your bed so we can start this birthing." Michelle said holding up Hadley as they started to walk up the stairs. Michelle and Hadley had been training how to be each other's midwifes. Just as they reached the top, it taking a while since they were both quite pregnant, Murphy burst through the door with Duce on his heels.

"Hadley! Where are ye?"

"Look up stupid." Said Hadley, to which Michelle laughed and Murphy just rolled his eyes and raced up the stairs taking over for Michelle. She nodded her thanks and walked ahead to Hadley and Murphy's room where she grabbed a bag out of the closet and pulled a few things out of it. Hadley lay down on the bed and the birthing began. Hadley was fully dilated and was ready to start pushing. Michelle put on gloves and lifted Hadley's dress and pulled off her underwear.

"Alright Hadley. You have to push….Now!" Hadley pushed with all her might screaming and holding onto Murphy's hand for dear life. They kept going for nearly 2 hours; all the while Murphy was talking soothingly to Hadley and rubbing her back. Finally Hadley and Murphy heard a crying sound and Michelle held the baby up victorious. She took sterilized scissors and cut the umbilical cord. She then wiped off the baby and wrapped it in a towel.

"Congrats guys! You have a beautiful baby girl."


	14. Marie

_**Alright here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. As always read and review please. I can always use ideas on how to better my story. Thanks!**_

Hadley stared down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. The baby girl lay peacefully wrapped in a blanket in Hadley's arms. Murphy looked at the two of them with pride knowing that was his baby girl and fiancée. Murphy smiled thinking back to when he had proposed.

_***Flashback***_

"Hadley, love, let's go for a walk." Murphy said trying to act casual. Connor smiled and nudged Michelle who grinned widely. Da chuckled a little bit. Hadley was oblivious to everyone's reactions.

"Alright, let me grab my sweater." She got up to go upstairs and get it but Murphy handed it to her before she even took a step. She smiled and took it putting it on. She loved how he did that. Always having everything ready for her.

"All set, let's go." She said taking his arm and walking out of the cottage with him. They walked down a path behind the cottage in silence for a while. They came upon a meadow of wild flowers and Murphy suddenly stopped. Hadley looked at him with confusion only to find he wasn't standing by her. He was kneeling on one knee and kissing her hand.

"Hadley, I love ye. More than anything in the world. I can't imagine life without ye. Yer me everything and I want to spend the rest of me life with ye." He took out a little jewelry box and opened it up. Inside was a small diamond ring in the shape of a heart. "Hadley, will ye do me the honor of becoming me wife?"

Hadley couldn't breathe. She was in shock, happy shock, but in shock. She finally found her voice after what seemed like forever but was only seconds.

"YES! Yes! I will, oh Murphy I so will." She said tears pricking her eyes. Murphy slid the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her passionately then knelt down again and kissed her growing belly carrying their child.

"I love ye Hadley."

"As I love you my Murphy."

_***End Flashback***_

"What are we going to name her?" Murphy asked as he held his baby girl and watched her sleep.

"I was thinking Marie. I've always liked the name."

"Perfect. Hey there little Marie. I'm yer da. Yer just the sweetest thing on the planet aren't ye." He said softly. Hadley closed her eyes and decided to sleep for a bit while Murphy watched over Marie. Michelle came back to check on Hadley to see how she was doing and found her asleep. She saw Murphy talking softly to the baby in Gaelic while rocking her in the rocking chair. She smiled and quietly left the room.

Going down stairs and out onto the porch she saw Da sitting in his usual chair working a piece of leather and smoking a cigar.

"Hey Da. Is Connor back yet?"

"Not yet lass. Why is there something wrong?"

"No, I just miss him is all. Ye know me and hormones. They don't exactly mix. One minute I'll be fine the next I will be crying fer no fucking reason. He is the only thing that keeps me grounded." She said with a sigh. She said down slowly in the chair next to him.

"Well that's normal lass. Ye should have seen the boy's mother when she was pregnant. She was always having the worst mood swings. But being a good husband I was there for her like Connor is there for ye. Ye may not be married yet but trust me lass, he will ask soon. Or it will be my boot up his arse." She laughed at that making him smile.

They looked over the fields where Connor would be returning home from any moment and sure enough a horse with Connor on it was herding sheep back into a pen. Connor led his horse back into the barn and soon after he was walking out of it making his way towards the cottage. She stood and walked off the porch waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. He saw her and walked faster reaching her at almost a run kissing her with passion then kneeling down and kissing her belly where their babe grew. She smiled at him and he returned it with an equally big smile.

"Hadley had the babe. It's a beautiful wee girl. They named her Marie."

"Marie. What a beautiful name for a girl."

"Aye. We will have to start thinking of names for our babies."

"Still think yer carrying twins love." He said with a smile.

"I'm twice as big as Hadley and we got pregnant almost at the same fucking time. So aye I think its twins." She said with a stubborn look and a hint of a smile. He laughed and kissed her brow. They walked back to the cottage hand in hand until they came upon Da who was still sitting in his chair. He loved seeing his boys so happy.

"Connor yer ma is coming over to see the new babe. She said she will be by in an hour or so." Connor groaned which caused Michelle to smack his arm playfully.

"Be nice Connor. Annabelle is a sweet woman. Last time she was here we had a wonderful time together."

"She was just putting on an act fer ye. She normally isn't that….normal. Didn't ye see the dirty looks she was sending Da? That was her true self."

"Connor MacMannus! That is yer Ma! Fer heaven's sake, do I have to deny ye sex in order to get ye to behave? Ye know I will do it."

"Ye wouldn't." Connor said fearfully.

"Try me." She said with a grin.


End file.
